His Demise
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: 'If there is a God, Hyde knew where he was going to end up.'


**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own That '70s Show in any shape or form. Do you really think I would have paired Jackie with Fez, of all people, if I did? No, she would have either ended up with Hyde or Eric! **

**Note:**

**-This is when Kelso and Jackie are still dating, but I always thought she and Hyde started something a long time ago. **

* * *

Hyde knows it's wrong. Even as he slides his hands over smooth, supple flesh, as he slips easily between soft, olive thighs. Even as he surrenders to his fall once more… he knows. He knows that Jackie belongs to someone else. She was too wanting. Too needy. Too fragile than she let on. He knows that with every touch to that flawless skin, every gasp from those swollen pink lips, every moan from that slender throat, every suffocating kiss, he brings himself closer to devastation. Closer to his demise.

Warm chocolate brown eyes gaze at him hazily. He sees adoration in their depths as well as a thousand other unmentionable emotions. Jackie blinks and Hyde follows the slow movement of her long, dark lashes. It is beauty like he has never known. He shouldn't be allowed to touch such perfection. Innocence that was still there.

The first time is sublime. His aching flesh screams at the initial penetration and his head throbs. Tightness and heat engulf him, squeezing the life from him, threatening to send him spiraling over the edge. Short, curvy limbs part easily for him, shifting and moving, sliding around his waist. The embrace is warm and soft and he closes his eyes as he presses forward, impaling the writhing raven on his thick length.

Jackie's heat pulls him, pulling him in deep, deeper. He'll never get out, he knows, even when they pass each other in the halls, even during lessons, when Hyde is the rebel, who refuses to do as he is told. He's caught in a web that gets more dense with every touch, look, and smile. A olive throat bared, a soft arch of her back, a muffled moan and Hyde is lost- over and over. He's drowning in it.

His breath comes in shallow gasps as he struggles for control. It's too easy to lose it and let desperation overtake him. So flawless, smooth skin, spread out beneath him. It's too much. His hands roam over the eager, young body, exploring and mapping, learning all her secrets again and again. The kisses are sweet, so sweet, perfect and wet; tongues and lips crushed together, as if they were separate parts of a whole.

If there is a God, Hyde knew where he was going to end up.

And still, it is wrong. So very wrong to take Jackie like this, to manipulate her, to desecrate her. And Jackie wants it, she wants it badly- bad enough to face slander against her in the group. She begs for it and Hyde has no desire or will to tell her no. His world had been upended, and everything he was before the moment he lay hands on this creature, this girl, this woman, is gone.

He'd not meant for it to happen. He'd kept teasing Jackie. Looking back, he knows that even then the signs were all there. The lingering touch of a soft hand, a shy smile, a long gaze…he had been very stupid.

Jackie was lost that day, on this very desk, in much the same manner, with Hyde trying desperately not to give in and tear her apart. His will weakens more as Jackie moans softly and Hyde drives forward, rocking her down onto the hard wood. It must be painful, both the desk and the penetration, but Jackie doesn't complain. She just grips Hyde's arms and whines, tossing her raven hair wildly, digging her fingers into the hard muscles. There will be bruises, there always are, but Hyde doesn't worry.

He loves his make shift family, but that thought is far from his mind as he thrusts into the willing girl below him. He feels powerful and a bit mad as he bites her throat, half hoping to leave a mark. The idea of marking her is arousing beyond belief. Mine.

And she is his. She's his in a way that no other being has ever been. How could he ever walk away from such complete submission? He's in her, owning her, and Hyde can't give that up.

"Steven." The name is whispered, barely there, and Hyde gasps. It's wrong to like the sound of that word, the way it falls from those lips and tears through his defenses. He's sick, he must be, because he shoves in harder, the desk sliding beneath them, arms and legs grasping. The files smashes to the floor as he reaches between them to take Jackie's nub in hand. It is scorching, pulsing, throbbing in need, like fire, in his grip and Hyde could have her forever.

A cry and Jackie convulses hard, her head banging against the wooden surface, violently enough to hurt. Warm cum pools over his fingers as her cum seeps out and runs to the forefront of her nub and he opens his eyes to watch Jackie writhe and beg. It is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Deep, so deep, and he's cumming, his orgasm is throbbing through his entire being. He's cumming hard and long and he's filling Jackie with it, filling her so full that it is dripping from Jackie's cunt. It can't be wrong. Not when it feels this good.

But he knows it is. He knows it's wrong when Jackie opens her brown tired eyes and smiles. He knows it's wrong as he allows himself to be pulled into a long, slow kiss, the kind that he can feel in his chest and stomach. So warm. So soft. So wonderful. So completely wrong.

The door opening surprises him, because Jackie is always careful about locking it. Warm cum seeps out of Jackie and drips sluggishly down her thighs. He should move, he should cover them, but his body refuses to respond. Destruction is upon him, just as he knew it would be; only he hadn't planned on destroying anyone else in the process.

But he knows that it's wrong.

This is his punishment, because hell will never be enough.

_Ah! Crap,_ was his last thought.

* * *

**I really have no clue as to how this one came to mind!**

**~Nim*huggles***


End file.
